


Hades and the son of the Sea

by Kazlerox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: God - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, godly lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: Percy has known for his ability for awhe now and has attraction for Hades will he feel the same? Contains mpreg there will be a sequelSon of Hades, Legacy of Poseidon now up!





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Pov

I guess I always had an attraction to Hades he was hot not because of his title that didn't matter to me but what did matter to me was who he was a person. They way walks, talks and personality but I was too scared to do anything about it. I knew from dad about my special ability I didn't tell anyone else about it I just wanted was to be normal. How would you tell your boyfriend not to cum inside you because of your father is Poseidon and you can get pregnant. "What's wrong Perseus?" A seductive voice said I turned around and saw Hades just standing there in my cabin.

"Lord Hades your son is in his cabin." I said to him and he gave me a chuckle and walked over to me and held my waist and kissed my lips.

"I'm here for you Perseus." He said to me and roughly kissed me again it somehow felt like he was claiming me. "I know how you feel about me Perseus and I know about your ability does anyone else know?" He asked me and I shook my head he smiles at the thought of him know he could give me a child he grabbed my butt and squeezed it. "This will be mine and only mine Perseus." He told me

the day was like any other day out there and not much happened but Nico avoided me like the plague for some unknown reason which confused me. I went to my cabin for something and found a note with the helm on it it was a note

_To my sea prince_

_you will bear the children of the underworld_

_and they will be my dark seas_

_Hades_

it wasn't weird what so ever maybe that's why Nico has been avoiding me I wen to his cabin and knocked.. "Who is it?" I heard his voice I pushed the door open and saw something I thought I would never see ever my half brother and my best friend half naked in bed together I was smiling and that's why he was happy and nice me.

"I'm happy for the both of you, you may finish does he know about the thing?" I asked Triton his eyes widen and looked at Nico I closed the door and walked away. Later during the day Nico tried to explain what happened for them to be in a relationship but I cut him off. "Are you happy?" He nodded to me and smiled at me it made me smile back at him. "Therefore you don't have anything to worry about he did tell you about the thing about the sea?" I asked him and he nodded at me slightly scared. "You did already and having symptoms?" I asked he looked in shame as I took him to the infirmary and yup he was pregnant with my niece or nephew.

I just closed my cabin door when the shadows came near me I wasn't scared because I knew who it was I locked my door as he came from the shadows. "Hello Perseus." He said smiling and I kissed him on the lips he kissed me back he lead me to the bed where we stripped. I was on my back with my legs spread and him in between them and pushing inside of giving me so much pleasure I would moan his name again and again until he filled me up of his seed. "Ah love next time I might take your mouth." He said as he flashed his clothes on and left. I fell into a dreamless sleep thankfully no demigod dreams those were difficult at best.

There was a knock in the cabin door I knew who it was, Grover waking me up for breakfast. "Come on Percy!" Grover yelled out to me I smiled at the door I winced as I got out of bed Hades did a number on me last night.

"I'm coming G-Man!" I yelled out to him he bleated and I could hear his hooves walking away showering always felt great to me the water energising me. Clean clothes I made my way to the dining pavilion to get some grub.

Both Nico and my brother Triton was esatic about their little miracle coming, I noticed Triton always dragging Nico off to do gods know what. Not that I want to think about him and Triton doing that. Much like how I don't want to think about my father and his wife doing that.

I wanted to do it more with Hades, in private and in public, I wanted to make everyone know who I belonged to. Even the gods know who I belonged to and that was to Hades king of the Underworld. Loved the fact he made me feel this way, I've never felt this way about anyone.

Back in my cabin still smells like us, I inhale it deeply enjoying the mixture of scents his, mine and sex. My heartbeat went fast it was us in his room luckily I was an only child at this point tphos half human siblings would have smelt himself and their uncle.

Going to sleep in soiled sheets not that Percy cared or not he'll change them tomorrow. Right now Percy was too happy to care he was sleeping in his own spilled seed and Hades own seed.

The next morning he showered not that he wanted to but to be clean he did. Changing the sheets hopefully the stain could be taken out and if by some miracle that his father has more children Percy doubted that they would want cum stained sheets to sleep in.

After a nice shower feeling energised because of it thanks dad! I thought water always did make me feel better. Even. Ever finding out I was a demigod child, any water always did. It's no wonder I was a child of water/ocean spirit or god/goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Pov

It was a big couple of months for me, I was Having morning sickness and not keeping anything down. "Percy I am really getting worried about you should I get your father here?" Chiron asked me and I shook my head at him and smiled at him.

"It is okay Chiron I will be fine you don't have to worry." I told my teacher I went to my cabin For my bathroom being pregnant means you pee like okay, as I came out of the bathroom I saw Hades which made me forget everything.

"Hello my sea prince." He said as he kissed me on my lips his aftershave made me want to puke I ran into the bathroom and puked he came in with a confused liked on his face. "Percy are you alright?" He asked me, I nodded my head at him and he gave me a disbelieving look and I decided to tell him

"I may be pregnant." I said to him and he smiled and realised what I just said.

"You haven't done a test?" He said I wanted to cry but I shook my head at the god who knocked me up.

He took my hand and took me to see Artemis we arrived at the hunter's camp where the girls had their bows out until they realised it was Hades and me. "Uncle Hades and Percy what are you doing here?" Artemis said confused but hated it that two males were in her camp.

"We need you to do a certain test." Hades said to her, she looked confused but looked at me with my hands on my stomach she gestured to her tent we followed her with a confused Thalia.

"Okay why do I need to use my child birthing ability in Percy?" She asked us and I went to tell her when Hades decided he would speak for me.

"Percy has the ability to bear life we had a night of passion couple of weeks ago and he thinks he may be pregnant." My lover told his niece and she looked at me curiously as I buried myself in an embrace with Hades.

"Okay Percy lay on the ground." She told me I laid on the ground and smelt my surroundings it made nauseous she told me lift up my shirt which I did and she had her hand on my stomach her hand glowed. "Yes he is indeed pregnant congratulations uncle your going to be a dad." She said smiling at us which made him kiss me on the lips and smile at me, he was gorgeous.

"Going to be a dad and granddad in the same year." I said not really thinking about what I just said the both looked at me strange Hades gave me another look to tell him or else. "Triton and Nico are in a relationship and are expecting wether Nico told my brother yet is another matter. I know this I kinda caught them half naked with each other." I said Artemis looked confused and Hades liked annoyed and picked me up to take me back to camp by shadow traveling when we got to my cabin I pulled him into an embrace. "Don't tell Nico you know if your going to see him let him tell you." I said to him as I kissed his lips.

Hades Pov

Percy telling me to let Nico to tell me about my grandchild even though I already know. Would Percy be worried what I would do to my child and grandchild. Okay I could listen to him but I also could got to him but I could do this. "I gotta go Percy I'll see you later love you." I said to him he gave me smiled at me with love in his eyes I shadow traveled to my cabin and saw the two making out. "Ahem." I said and they both looked at me I was smirking at them Triton was getting off of Nico and my son looked at me in fear of what I'll do to them both. "So Triton how long have you been seeing my son?" I asked him and he was wide eyed at me then looked at my son which made me chuckle.

"We have been together for a couple of months lord Hades." He told me and Nico stood in front Triton like I'm sure Percy would do for me.

"Do you have anything to tell me Nico?" I asked him and he and Triton looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm pregnant dad." He said to me and stared at me in the eyes which caused me to smirk.

"Okay." I simply said and left shadow traveling back to the underworld, to my realm where my brothers tricked me into going over thousands of years ago.

Nico Pov

Okay? And he left us alone no threats no nothing that's strange why would my father do that? "Is he always like that?" Asked Triton more confused than I was I shook my head. "

"He knows he is a grandfather what about yours?" I asked him and he shook his head at me which.

"I'm telling him tonight when I take you to dinner we had to tell Percy also ." He started to talk to me but I gave a look which made him stop and look back at me.

"He was there when I found out." I said to him and he smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

"I got to go and tell my parents about dinner, bring your dad and stepmother for dinner as well." He said and flashed away owner to see my best friend and knocked on his door nobody answered I went to open it it was locked.

"Percy it's Nico open up." I said and I heard hushed voices and shuffling and the door opened and dad stood there he let me come in. "What's going on?" I asked they both looked at me.

"We love each other Nico." Percy said I was freaked out but I'm dating Percy's brother Triton I can handle this.

"He is also pregnant." Dad said looking at me for what I would do because of this.

"So I am a parent and a big brother have you told your dad or Hazel yet?" I said as I realised I haven't told my sister yet.

"Nico are you okay?" Percy asks me I nod my head at him and smiled I was okay at the present moment that could change.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Pov

Nico was okay with me and his dad that made me happy because of that. We went to dinner the immortals and the demigod kids of them just me and Nico I was sitting next to Hades as Nico and Triton was sitting next to each other hades hand was on my thigh massaging it while talking to everyone and his wife. "So why have we been called here?" Asked Persephone and Amphitrite agreed with her and dad looked at the two suspiciously.

"Dad, mom and lady Persephone we have news Nico is Pregnant with my demigod child." Triton said as they were shocked and the the three gods looked at Hades and me and looked at them. "Percy was there when I found out after he found Triton and I half naked in bed. We told dad when he shadow traveled to the Hades Cabin and saw us making out and we told him." Nick told dad, Amphitrite and Persephone they all liked that. I excused myself and went to the bathroom my bladder was not my friend anymore I was relieving in myself in a cubicle I did myself up and I felt someone's arms around me.

"I couldn't wait to get you alone my sea prince and pinched my butt through my pants I knew I was his.

"I'm yours Hades I love you I always will." I said he seemed to like that I said I was his and I loved him.

"Yes your mine all mine and I love you to Percy." He said as he flashed out the cubicle I got out and went back to the table.

"What do you think your brother will have a boy or a girl?" Dad asked me and I was thinking about it really hard.

"Probably a boy." I said and they looked at dad as he doesn't have any female demigod since the pact and I was guessing Triton would probably have boys too.

"I'm hoping for a girl." Nico said I knew why he would want one I knew what he would name her.

"What would you name her?" Amphitrite asked him and he looked at his father who was wondering the same thing but I don't think he could say so I did.

"He would name his daughter Maria Thalia Di Angelo." I said Nico looked grateful at me while everyone looked at me as how I knew that. "I know this because he would do anything for his mother and sister since they are both taken from him his mother in the 1940's and his sister in the quest to save Artemis after I said I will protect her and I failed. He also has a sister in Thalia and a half Roman sister Haze." I said Nico grabbed my hand and Hades hand returned to my thigh and squeezed it we had dinner.

After dinner I was thinking of baby names if it was a boy Theseus Paul Jackson and if it was a girl Aurora Belle Jackson I just have to wait to find out what I am having and hopefully no one will question me having a baby. I was take. Out of my thoughts by a pair of lips crashing against mine.

"Hi babe." I said I looked into the onyx eyes of my lover who intensified the kiss and stops and went down on his knees.

"Hey there little one it's been awhile since I have had a child so bear with me okay? Your mother or father whatever you want to call him know that he wants the best for you my dark sea, I love you my little one know that. Both your parents love you we all ways will. You have two siblings Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque bout born in before WW2 I put your brother in the lotus Hotel to protect him and your sister died while trying to stop the rise of the bane of my roman aspect Pluto Aclyoneus." He said to our child i had a hand in my stomach and a hand on Hades head playing with his hair. Oh gods I love him he is compassionate and really caring not many people would know that because they haven't go to know him.

The months went by fast I found out I'm having a boy which is okay for me. "Hello there Theseus Paul Jackson." I said to my bump where my son is I wonder if Hades Knows he has a son on the way?

"I know about us having a son nice name Percy." He said in my mind I went shopping with mom as I told her everything so we got baby stuff to boys blue and black things I was excited. Over the months I got bigger and could do stuff less and less I was in Camp Half-Blood still people would lol at me strangely even Nico I was like 'what you never seen a pregnant person before?' Nico was close to his due date and when the day came there as a tent with Apollo and Artemis and Triton they had a baby girl Maria Thalia Di Angelo he named it I saw my niece Hades looked at me and Theseus was kicking me like there was no tomorrow.

the day came for me it was the same waddling around the camp and not thinking much of it until I felt liquid coming from me I know I didn't wet myself I would've gone to the toilet so I sent a prayer to Hades, Artemis and Apollo. came there was a big tent. "Okay Percy we are going to cut you open and get your baby." She told me there were more flashes and dad, Amphitrite, Triton, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera and Zeus was standing there as my baby came. Apollo was talking to dad and uncle Zeus Hestia and Athena came over to me.

"What did you name him Percy?" And eight year old Hestia Asked me and Athena and Artemis looked like she wanted to know as well.

"My son's name is Theseus Paul Jackson who was born of the 12th of October 2015." I said they looked at my son and cooed the three maiden goddess' cooing over a baby boy.

"I have an idea let's make him our champion." Hestia said and the other two agreed blessed him and my son open his eyes they were a mixture of black, sea green, silver, gray and had a flame in the centre of his eyes my beautiful baby boy.

"I can't believe you had a child Hades." Zues said to Hades and I was mad at him he had two and dad had me so what if Hades wants a child.

"Did he willing consent to it?" My dad asked of course it was dad geez.

"He did do it willing to do it he loves me and I love him Poseidon." Hades said and they all looked over at me. Apollo walked over to Hermes after he healed me, Aphrodite and Hephaestus and Ares were arguing before staring at me, Hera, Demter and Persephone glared at me for a bit.

"How did you carry a child Perseus?" Demeter asked me and they all looked at me and dad.

"The fertility of the sea means children of Poseidon make and female can give birth to children.


End file.
